


Tied to The Skies

by Anichibi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, F/F, First Meetings, I'm making this a thing i swear on my lifw, Love at First Sight, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: i wrote this in one sitting and fact checked so much crap because lowkey i don't pay attention to the band stories or anything and that's why ran's most definitely out of character i'm so sorry bandori fandom you don't deserve this. i might make this multichapter if i feel up to it idk.
Relationships: Mitake Ran/Kurata Mashiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Tied to The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting and fact checked so much crap because lowkey i don't pay attention to the band stories or anything and that's why ran's most definitely out of character i'm so sorry bandori fandom you don't deserve this. i might make this multichapter if i feel up to it idk.

Ran approached the vocalist of the new band backstage as the instrumental part of one of Roselia's songs blared through the speaker. The girl had looked somewhat pale, though Ran couldn't tell if this was from anxiety or some sort of illness. She handed her an unopened bottle of water with what she hoped was a friendly smile. "Pre-stage nerves?" The girl nodded, taking the water and drinking a small sip of it. "You're... Kurata-san, right?" Ran only knew the band members' names from the posters she'd seen posted up around the venue. The vocalist, Mashiro Kurata, was usually foremost on the posters, so it wasn't difficult to recognize her.

The girl, Mashiro, nodded again. "You don't talk much, huh?" Mashiro shrank back, looking a little paler. "I didn't mean anything by it, my bad." Mashiro relaxed, but she still looked pale. "I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I'm Ran Mitake. I do rhythm guitar and vocals for Afterglow. You're Morfonica's vocalist, right?" She already knew this, but she hoped it'd help the shy girl open up a little.

"...Yes." Mashiro said so softly it almost went unheard over the unmistakable sound of Sayo's guitar through the speaker. Her voice sounded a bit hoarse, like her throat was dry.

"You should drink a little more water. Your voice sounds rough." Mashiro flinched as if she'd been struck, but she still drank the water, downing more than earlier. "There you go. That should help for when you get up on stage." Roselia's last song ended and Yukina was giving a small speach to the crowd, signaling it was time for Afterglow to get up to prepare for their set. "That's my cue. I'll be watching you guys perform afterwards." Ran grabbed her guitar sitting in it's case next to her and got up to follow the rest of her band. As they left, Mashiro could hear the lead guitarist teasing Ran, saying she made a new friend all on her own and how proud she was, much to the chagrin of the vocalist.

Their rather one-sided conversation didn't go unnoticed by Touko. "Awwwww, our little Shiro made a friend!" The guitarist giggled. "I'm so proud of you, Shiro!"

"I-I, uh-"

"Touko-chan, you shouldn't make such a big deal out of it! You know how Mashiro-chan is!" Tsukushi scolded.

"I must agree, Kirigaya-san. Kurata-san is already nervous. I fear you might make it worse." Rui spoke up. Touko and Tsukushi started going back and forth, Rui occasionally chiming in while Nanami sat back and tried to figure out the 'normal' way to end the argument. Mashiro heard the speakers crackle to life as Ran's voice came through and, after checking to see if her bandmates were looking at her, snuck out to the concert venue.

"Good evening, people of Tokyo! We are Afterglow, and it's time to rock! This is our first song! _Easy come, Easy go!_! We hope you enjoy!" Ran's voice echoed through speakers set up on the stage, and the crowd was already cheering. Most didn't notice the Morfonica vocalist moving through the crowd. Mashiro could still remember that day she ran away, crying that bands were scary and vowing she'd never be part of one. And now...

She didn't get to dwell on those thoughts as the song started. She could almost feel the energy from their performance, all the way through their second song, and again through the encore. She thought she'd run away again, but instead she was firmly in place, watching the band perform with all their hearts. She almost didn't realize Ran was giving her and her band the cue to get ready until the lights shining on her went out.

Mashiro rushed backstage, hoping the rest of Morfonica didn't notice her absence. As she reached the room, she saw Ran and the rest of Afterglow heading over the opposite way. The two vocalists locked eyes for a second and stopped just in front of the door. Both were at a loss for words for the longest time until the guitarist, Moca, spoke up. "Ran~, I think you're new friend was watching us back there~!" Moca said with a mischievous grin.

Mashiro was akin to a deer in headlights then. In a panic, she bowed, her hat falling off her head. "You were really good, M-Mitake-san! A-And so was everyone else!" The white haired girl sputtered out.

Ran knelt down and picked up her hat, handing it to Mashiro as she stood up straight. "Thanks. We just played the same as always." Mashiro took her hat back nervously.

Both girls were again quiet, unsure of what to say. The drummer, Tomoe, spoke up this time. "Do you wanna hang out with us after? You and your band? It could be fun!" She offered.

Mashiro was surprised. "I-I...um...I'll think about it." She replied in her soft voice. Tomoe grinned. The band then went into the room one by one, Mashiro following them in. As Touko and Tsukushi surrounded her before grabbing their things and going to set up, Mashiro watched Ran talk with her friends and thought she might've been imagining the heat in her face as Ran pouted in a cute way. Only when Nanami commented on it as she gently pushed Mashiro along was she aware that, no, she wasn't imagining it. She'd have to worry about what it meant some other time.

And through their whole performance, she kept her eye out for black hair streaked red and dark red eyes that were sharp yet oddly soft.


End file.
